


who watches the watchers

by togsos



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fanart, gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togsos/pseuds/togsos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>evolved from a joke in The Professionals fandom wherein it is acknowledged that everything is made better with the addition of some dinosaurs</p>
            </blockquote>





	who watches the watchers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draycevixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/gifts).




End file.
